


BatFam ABO Week: Day 4

by Raven_Hallowryn



Series: BatFam ABO Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Bonding, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Damian, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, batfam abo week, mentions of one-sided damicolin, older Damian, omega!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: Damian has been acting a bit off, Dick wants to do something about it. Family bonding ensues.(Entry for Day 4 of the BatFam ABO Week 2020)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatFam ABO Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685221
Comments: 18
Kudos: 320
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	BatFam ABO Week: Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> _BatFam ABO Week 2020_  
>  Day 4: **Harem - Courting - Touch Starved**
> 
> -Check out all the prompts on tumblr.  
> -I'm late but here's day 4. All my entries will be late.  
> -Continuation of Day 3.  
>  _-This fic got away from me, I had multiple ideas for the prompts (most of them romantic or explicit) but I ended up modifying it so much that the prompts are only tangentially connected to the actual story and it ended up being more about Dick and Damian connecting as family which is so not the expected tone of this week but works for the overall story. Lots of baby stuff. Dialogue heavy._
> 
> I'm going to try to keep all my entries to the the BatFam ABO Week in the same universe so they are all part of the same story (I might not succeed but I'll try).  
> I'll also try to do all the days (maybe even more than one entry per day because I have more than one idea per prompt) but I'm not making promises.

Dick had been spending a lot of time in his new nest in the past couple of, it was comfortable and he felt safe in it but he was starting to miss the rest of the pack, it was embarrassing but he got a little needy if he went too long without scenting his family.

The manor was eerily silent, Alfred had gone shopping with Jason for… Dick wasn’t sure what, something to do with the nursery (Dick had insisted on a circus theme for it but Alfred was the one making sure it was equipped with all the necessities). Bruce was at a board meeting and most of the family members were out with their respective vigilante team-ups.

But nobody dared leave Dick alone in the manor anymore so there had to be someone around somewhere.

He found Damian in Bruce’s den, there was a huge bay window there overlooking the gardens, Damian always said the light was perfect there and he liked to sit in a corner of the window seat and draw, which is exactly what he was doing with his back to the door and so hyperfocused on his current sketch that he didn’t even notice Dick quietly standing behind him.

“It’s really good.” Dick commented, checking out the drawing over the teen’s shoulder. It depicted a teenage boy wearing a baggy coat, beaming so widely that his eyes were almost closed.

“Grayson!” Damian practically jumped and quickly brought the sketchbook to his chest, hiding the contents with a surprised yelp and a blush flaring up on his cheeks.

“Can’t believe I managed to sneak up on you.” Dick chuckled and pat his rounded belly. “Specially like this.”

“I assure you, it shall not happen again.” Damian scowled and shifted in his seat, still hiding the drawing.

“Right.” The older omega chuckled and sat on the opposite end of the window seat, gesturing at the sketchbook. “So, anyone I know?”

“No…” Damian trailed off, glancing back at the drawing fondly with a small curve to his lips. “Just a friend.”

“Yeah?” Dick noticed the softness in the teen’s eyes and the blush that still persisted as he picked up his pencil and started to sketch again. “A boyfriend?”

The pencil snapped in Damian’s hold and the blush intensified further as the teen looked up, startled once again (and wow, that had to be a new record).

“What? No! Why would you say that?” Damian tossed the pieces of his broken pencil and angrily turned to a new clean page, trying to avoid the subject of the drawing altogether.

“It’s ok to like people, Damian. Do you have any idea how many people I dated around your age?”

“Tt. Yes, I am aware of your harem of redheads.” Damian clicked his tongue and selected a new pencil from his case that he promptly put to good use on a clean page.

“Harem of redheads?” Dick didn’t know whether to laugh or be shocked by the title, ‘harem’ would imply he dated all of them at once and he most certainly did not… Well, ok, there _was_ that one heat where several of them got together and… No, nope, not the time to be reminiscing about that.

“That’s what father calls it.” Damian shrugged.

“Bruce… Bruce talks about my exes?” Ok, so shock it was. Why the heck would Bruce talk to anyone about Dick’s exes as…well, as Dick’s exes instead of their vigilante identities.

“Why wouldn’t he? You do.” The teen pointed out as he drew steady quick lines.

“I guess…?” Dick was effectively silenced by that but he noticed Damian glancing at him only to quickly look away again.

He also noticed that the kid had recoiled and edged further away when Dick sat in front of him, he was almost pressed to windowpane at this point.

He’d been doing that a lot lately, recoiling and avoiding eye contact with Dick, avoiding any contact really. Ever since it came out that Dick was pregnant Damian had been acting oddly, he’d hover around protectively and he’d go out of his way to help whenever he could but at the same time he never wanted to be alone with Dick anymore, wouldn’t touch him either and always put too much space between them.

It was weird, one moment Damian seemed protective and caring and then next he was cold and distant and avoidant. It was driving Dick a little crazy, over the years they had gotten so close but now he hadn’t been able to hug the kid in months without watching him freeze like a statue or edge away and that hurt a little bit.

“What do you want, Grayson?” Damian eventually broke the silence that had settled between them, interrupted only by the scratch of the pencil. He knew that Dick had been staring and it bothered him.

“What, I can’t just spend time with you?”

“I don’t see how that would be productive. Don’t you have…” Damian waved vaguely at Dick’s belly and scowled. “…infant things to attend to?”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” Dick saw an opening and decided it was time they had this conversation.

“About what exactly?”

“Damian, are you upset about the baby?” Dick asked, point blank.

Damian stopped sketching and looked up, startled yet again, but was careful not to snap another pencil. “Why on earth would I be upset about that?”

“It’s just… You’ve been acting odd around me ever since we announced the pregnancy.” Dick tried very hard not to frown but he was sure the hurt was visible in his eyes, or at least in his voice. “I know you have this strong sense of pride over being the blood son and all so I thought that you might have some hang-ups about the new baby.”

“Tt. You think I’m jealous? Like some five-year-old?” Damian snapped, annoyance coloring every word.

“I think you were raised by a violent and militant mother who put in your head that blood and heritage are the most important thing in the world and that siblings are your competition.” Dick corrected patiently and then before Damian could get defensive he added- “I know you’ve grown past that, I know you respect Tim and Jay and the others now but the way you’ve been acting made me worry that maybe you’re not happy about a younger sibling.”

It wasn’t so much about heritage and inheritance, Damian already knew that meant little in their pack, blood or no blood every one of the Wayne children had the same claims, but Dick was aware that it wasn’t unusual for the youngest sibling in a family to feel threatened by a new baby.

“I am not… _unhappy_ about it.” Damian murmured hesitantly but didn’t deny the claims.

“God, you sound too much like your father sometimes.” Dick chuckled but nodded. “Ok, you’re not _unhappy_. Why won’t you touch me then? Why have you been avoiding me like the plague?”

“I believe I’ve been as helpful as possible.”

“Yeah, I’m not talking about being helpful.” No because he had been helpful and protective on every turn but that didn’t he wasn’t cold. “I’m talking about how you sit on the opposite end of the table at dinner, how you avoid being alone with me and flinch when I get too close.”

“It’s… It’s nothing.” Damian looked down at his sketchbook, sounding uncharacteristically bashful. “It’s idiotic.”

“Try me.”

“I…” The teen hesitated, swallowed dryly and spoke in a very small voice. “I am afraid I will hurt you.”

“What?” Dick frowned in confusion.

“You mentioned my mother, you know how I was raised. I was made for violence, I don’t know how to be gentle.” Damian rambled a little nervously and glanced at the baby bump. “The bigger you get the more I fear that I’ll squish them if I touch you.”

Dick’s eyes widened for a moment and then he couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out of his throat as Damian frowned and blushed harder, clinging to the book and looking out the window, grumbling about how it wasn’t _that_ funny.

“Oh, Lil’ D, that’s the cutest thing you’ve ever said.” Dick still laughed but it was happy and not mocking. “Come here.” He motioned for the boy to come closer and he did, albeit reluctantly. “Give your hand.”

“Grayson…” Damian hesitated, they were sitting inches apart but he was still very stiff.

“Stop being so scared. Trust me.” Obviously, the one Damian didn’t trust was himself.

Slowly, Damian extended his hand, Dick took it and placed on his belly, holding it there for a long silent moment while the teen squirmed uncomfortably.

“What…?” Damian began to ask before he was cut off.

“Shh. Give it a second.” Dick lifted his free hand to his lips in a shushing gesture and then waited for a few seconds longer until a kick could be felt under his skin. “There. Feel that?”

“Yes.” Damian almost pulled his hand away but Dick was holding it firmly and the teen slowly went from worried to fascinated when another kicked bounced the skin directly under his touch.

“Feel how strong that was?” Dick grinned and watched the boy nod quietly and intrigued. “This kid is much more resilient than you give them credit for. And besides, they’re surrounded by a protective water cushion and I’m still the same old Nightwing, I can take anything you can dish out. I’m not going to break and neither will your sibling.”

“I know that.” Damian murmured stubbornly, pouting just a little. “It’s just hard to remember sometimes.”

“I know.” He ruffled the teen’s hair playfully and let go of Damian’s hand, satisfied when he didn’t pull away.

“Do they always move that much?” Damian looked intrigued, his hand sliding along Dick’s belly to feel the kicks on a different spot.

“Nowadays? Yeah, few times per minute unless they’re asleep.”

“They sleep in there?” The teen sounded baffled.

“Yup. They do a lot in there. You should feel it when they have hiccups.”

“Hm.” Damian made a vaguely curious and pensive sound. “Isn’t uncomfortable?”

“I got used to it.” Dick shrugged casually. “Well, except when it’s a kick to the lungs or bladder, they’re big enough now that that can be pretty uncomfortable.”

“That does not sound pleasant. Between that and nausea and a loss of agility, I do not see why you put yourself through it.” The teen frowned a little as if trying to solve a complicated riddle, he didn’t stop touching though.

“The reward is worth it.” Dick smiled and then in a conspiratorial tone, he added- “And it’s not all bad, I have your dad wrapped around my fingers.”

Damian smirked, clearly amused, and finally began to relax even though his touches remained light and careful. His scent also started to change but not by much, Dick hadn’t noticed before but Damian smelled off, it was that heavy tang that came out when he was tense and stressed.

“Do you feel better now?” Dick asked but in reality he was the one feeling better, knowing that Damian wasn’t really being unreasonable or holding some kind of grudge.

“Somewhat.” The teen nodded and finally pulled his hand away, his scent still wasn’t right though.

“Not upset anymore?”

“Not about the child.”

The choice of words caught Dick’s attention and, of course, he had to pry. “Then what?”

“It is irrelevant.” Damian waved the matter off but Dick insisted.

“Tell me.”

There was a long stretch of silence as Damian looked down at his hands in his lap, he seemed to be thinking very seriously and still wasn’t looking Dick the eye.

At some point the teen scooted back a little and picked up his sketchbook, started drawing again and when the only sounds in the room were graphite scratching paper and birds tweeting just outside the window, Dick started to wonder if the conversation was over.

“What am I to you?” Damian suddenly blurted out, refusing to look up from his work.

“What do you mean?” Dick was a bit confused.

“You’ve been many things to me- my mentor, my partner, my friend, my… pack.” Damian sounded as proud as he always did but there was a vulnerability to his tone and the rhythm and hesitation made it seem like he was choosing his words very, _very_ carefully. “But you are also father’s mate and I’ve never quite grasped what that meant for us.”

“Hm… I see.” Dick thought about how to reply and ended up sighing softly. “Look, Damian, after Bruce adopted Jay things got really weird for me, I stopped trying to label my relationships. I forgot that some people, like you, might need some labels though so I’m sorry.”

“Elaborate.” Damian gave a little twirl of his hand indicating that Dick should keep talking.

“When Jay came into the picture I was barely an adult but my feelings for Bruce had already started evolving past being best friends or partners, which was tricky because at that point your dad didn’t feel the same so I needed to put some distance between us and get over it. Spoiler alert- I never did.”

Dick chuckled for a moment, it could have been a sad sound if life had turned out differently.

“Anyway, then he put Jason in my place and made him a son. That was confusing to me, it made me question everything between me and B, and then I kinda started seeing Jay as a little brother because we weren’t that far apart in age but I never saw Bruce as a father figure for the exact same reason so the whole dynamic of our pack was making me uncomfortable, whenever I tried to label our relationships I felt like I was stuck in a middle-term, the odd man out.”

“Because if you saw Todd as a sibling then that would imply you were enamored with a father-figure.” Damian deduced with an understanding nod and gestured again for Dick to continue, he never looked up from the sketchpad though.

“Something like that.” Dick nodded as well and took a steadying breath. “And then Jay died and everything hurt and B and I grew even further apart. When Tim came in, he made me realize Bruce and I needed each other so I just decided to stop overthinking things, I stopped labeling my feelings altogether and just loved my pack. That’s when I finally gravitated back to B and he to me…”

Dick trailed off and went quiet, immersed in the past.

Those first couple of years were a mess, they kept it all a secret until they bonded and took a lot of people by surprise, some of which were not happy with the relationship.

At some point Jason had come back with his little violent vendetta and it was a good thing they had each other because Dick still believed that if he hadn’t been there to play translator between Batman and Red Hood and keep the pack together at all costs, Bruce and the new Jason might have tried to kill each other and damaged their relationship for good.

“I understand but where does that leave me?” Damian asked when it was clear that Dick wasn’t going to explain any further.

“I love you, you’re my packmate.” Dick spoke with no hesitation and smiled honestly.

“Only that?” It wasn’t the answer the teen was looking for and his face fell a little.

Dick took in this reaction and started to formulate a theory. Carefully, he asked- “How do _you_ feel about me, Damian?”

“I asked first.” Was the cheeky reply.

Dick huffed and thought for a moment on how to reply but decided it was best to just be honest.

“I always thought that if I tried to define our relationship further than that I might end up overstepping and offending you.”

“Why?” Damian was hard to read at that moment, he just sounded demanding.

“Because you love your mother despite all the shi-… Despite all she’s done to you, and you love your father even though you two aren’t often on the same page.” Dick explained, now he was the one looking away from Damian’s intense green eyes and sounding a little pained even to his own ears.

“Tt. Can I not have three parents?” Damian retorted dryly.

“Is that what I am?” Dick glanced tentatively at the teen, a little weight that he had never noticed in his chest lightened ever so slightly.

“Do you want to be?” Damian was staring now, very sharply, but his words sounded almost shy.

“I asked first.” Dick grinned a little, mimicking the teen.

“Touché.” Damian rolled his eyes and another small blush started to darken his bronze cheeks as he gathered up some courage. “Bruce Wayne may be my sire but you were my father before he ever was.”

“I stand corrected.” Dick announced and when Damian looked a little confused, he laughed softly. “ _That_ is the cutest thing you’ve ever said.” 

“Do not mock me.” The teen frowned.

“I’m not. I’m proud, baby bat.” Dick appeased him by grabbing his hand and pulling him in a hug.

It was an awkward embrace, for starters the bump was in the way and, secondly, Damian was as stiff as a board even as his arms wrapped tightly around Dick and his hands fisted in the older omega’s clothes a bit desperately. Dick gave a soft approving hum and pressed his nose to Damian’s, nuzzling softly and playfully.

“You can relax. I promise you won’t hurt me.” Dick murmured and rubbed his cheek to Damian’s, scenting him chastely and rubbing his back soothingly.

Damian let out a long breath he had been holding and finally relaxed, practically turning to putty in Dick’s arms, his scent easing into something sweet and calm. The teen was so touch starved that he actually allowed himself to cuddle.

“Wanna go up to my nest with me?” Dick asked softly, clearly Damian needed more cuddling and deserved the comfort of the nest as much as Dick did.

“Father says we’re not allowed, that it’s just for you.” Damian retorted a bit bitterly, Dick guessed the teen missed cuddling with him in a nest like they used to.

“It’s for me _and_ my babies.” Dick corrected and bopped Damian’s nose. “I think we’ve established you fit in that category.”

Damian’s nose scrunched a little at being treated like a kid, his defenses going up instantly, but then he looked at Dick’s sincere smile and deflated immediately, he even started to smile himself and nodded enthusiastically. Dick wished he could snap a photo of that moment but was pretty sure Damian would break something if he tried.

A few minutes later they were walking through the manor together, Damian brought his sketchbook and pencil case along and no longer kept any distance, instead he kept his hand on Dick’s back as if he wanted to steady the very pregnant omega as they went up stairs and crossed lengthy corridors.

By the time they reached the creaky spiral stairs that led to the attic, Damian refused to go up first and Dick realized a minute later that the stairs were too narrow for two people and the teen wanted to go second just to ensure he could catch the other if he fell. It was unnecessary but so darn adorable.

Once inside the overblown nest, Dick plopped down on his pile of pillows (Bruce had bought more on purpose to add to the nest and they had spent hours scent marking them) and motioned for Damian to join him. The teen kicked off his shoes at the stairs and wasted no time crawling up to Dick and leaning onto his side like the old days when they shared Dick’s nests (though Damian tended to deny ever spending time in them at all, even after every single member of the family had already caught him sleeping in one).

Dick wrapped an arm around Damian, scratching softly up and down the scar on his spine, and buried his nose in the teen’s hair, he started to purr softly and was surprised when Damian started to relax and purred right back.

As an omega, purring to convey contentment, pleasure and affection around packmates should be normal to him but Damian had an iron-clad restraint on his instincts and refused to show vulnerability like that, which was why it was so sweet to see him trying, he had never done so before unless he was basically asleep and the growly and offbeat sound of it gave away his inexperience.

“You really needed this, didn’t you?” With a smile Dick purred even louder.

The words ‘touch starved’ came back to mind again, Damian reminded him a lot of Bruce when he was younger and emotionally repressed, pushing people away but melting into a gooey puddle the moment someone gave him a shred of physical affection.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Grayson.” Damian mumbled but continued to purr, he reached out to touch the baby bump but hesitated.

“Sure you do.” Dick teased and gave an encouraging nod that allowed the teen to rest a hand on his belly. “And isn’t it time you started calling me something else? I get that you use last names out of respect but it’s a little a cold after saying I’m like a father to you.”

“I didn’t say you are _like_ a father, I said you _are_ a father to me.” Damian muttered, a little exasperated even though his cheeks started to color again. “Or stepfather if you prefer.”

“Then call me something else.” Dick smiled at the reaction.

“Calling you father too would be confusing.”

“There’s always dad? Or, what is it in Arabic? Or, you know, just Dick?”

“Or _dat_.”

Dick was so caught by surprise that he stopped purring and stared at the teen. “Did you just use Romani chib?”

“Hardly, just the one word.” Damian shrugged a little timidly.

Dick considered the word for moment and then nodded with a renewed smile. “I like it.”

“I will consider it.” Damian stated noncommittally.

They basked in each other’s company for a while, Dick never liked to stay still for very long but the closer he got to having the baby the more he liked to just lounge in his nest and try to relax his achy back and swollen joints, he figured he should enjoy it while he could because he probably wouldn’t get must rest when the kid arrived.

Just as he was starting to doze off, Damian moved, squirming down the pillows until he could rest his head on Dick’s belly, purring with his ear pressed to the bump. Dick felt the purr all the way down to his bones and started petting Damian’s hair in return, encouraging more purring.

“I can hear them, their heartbeat. I didn’t know that was possible.” Damian sounded a little starstruck and once again Dick was reminded of Bruce because half the time they spent up in this nest was doing exactly this.

“Yup, pretty amazing, I know.” Dick puffed up his chest proudly.

“Do you have names yet?”

“No, your dad and I got into a bit of an argument over that.” He chuckled and shook his head. “He likes Thomas and Martha and I…”

“Prefer John and Mary.” Damian completed for him with a nod of understanding.

“Something like that.” Dick shrugged. “So we decided not to go with dead ancestor names at all.”

“Any other ideas?”

“Actually…” Dick smiled as a thought occurred to him. “We were wondering if you had any.”

“Me?” Damian was so surprised that he sat back up to stare at Dick.

“Why not? You have good taste.” Dick’s smile didn’t falter. “Maybe ask the rest of the pack for opinions and choose something nice.”

“You’d trust me to do that?” Damian still sounded disbelieving.

“Of course.” He nodded but gave a little conniving grin. “Although, I want something in return.”

“What?” The teen was immediately defensive.

“Tell me about him.”

“Who?”

Dick sat up a little straighter and stretched to reach Damian’s sketchbook. He flipped it open and noticed that the new drawing was actually a messy sketch of Dick himself, sitting and looking out the window with a hand on his belly as he had been downstairs, it made him smile but he quickly flipped back to the previous page.

“Him.” He held up the drawing of the beaming teenager.

Damian started to blush again and seemed to be considering the deal for moment. “Fine.”

Damian reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and revealing a photo was clearly the reference for the drawing- the scrawny teenager was sitting on railing in an ugly tan trench coat and high tops, he had bruised knuckles, bright red hair that looked windswept and messy, freckles all over his pale face and his blue eyes were barely open past the wide smile.

Dick grinned cheekily. “You looking to start your own harem of redheads?”

“If you and Todd can do it, so can I. Maybe it runs in the family.” Damian retorted sarcastically.

Dick laughed at that but examined the photo more closely. “What’s his name?”

“Colin.”

“How long have you known him?”

“Years. Since the Zsasz child fighting ring case.”

“Ah.” That meant this kid probably knew Damian’s secret identity and had kept it a secret all those years, Dick shouldn’t approve of the security breach, but he liked the trust. “How come you never brought him home?”

“…Father would not like it.” Damian sounded hesitant, a little nervous too.

“Bruce doesn’t care if you bring friends home, Dami. In fact, I think he’d be happy.”

“He wouldn’t.” Damian decided, stubbornly. “Colin is a metahuman.”

“Oh…” Dick bit his lip and considered the predicament, it didn’t seem that big a deal to him but he knew Bruce would be overprotective. “Well, Jon already sneaks in so often and your dad never says anything, I don’t see how this would be any different.”

“Jon is a Kent. Father has a soft spot for the Kents.”

“Does he? Because Conner still has to sneak in through Tim’s window instead of walking through the front door.”

Damian hesitated to argue further but frowned. “That does not make me feel any better.”

“If you want to invite him over then do it. I’ll handle your dad.” Dick promised and he meant it, what was the point of having Bruce wrapped around his finger if he couldn’t use it to bend some rules?

“That might be inappropriate at this point anyway.” Damian shifted and stretched out on the pillows looking up at a patch of light filtering through a sheet.

“Why?” Dick started petting the teen’s hair again.

He knew Damian was only being chatty because he’d spent months repressing his feelings and craving attention and touch, now he felt relieved and Dick knew he was going to take advantage of that relief to bond and listen.

“There is an order to these things, I can’t just jump right to inviting him to my room.” Damian pursed his lips in distaste but tipped his head into Dick’s touch.

“Dami… Are you courting this boy?” Dick tried not to laugh, it was really cute that Damian was taking this so seriously so he really shouldn’t laugh.

“I’m trying!” Damian huffed, a little annoyed.

“Trying?”

“He… He is very clueless.” Damian sulked a little, almost pouted.

“What?”

“Colin is smart and very strong, he’s determined and protective but he has some issues, he’s a little paranoid and so incredibly naïve.” Damian scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “I’ve tried to show my interest in becoming more than just friends but he does not seem to grasp it.”

“What have you been doing?” Dick was deeply curious now, he had never imagined someone as guarded as Damian to court anyone, specially since omegas were usually the ones being courted.

“I give him gifts. I share food with him. I let him wear my clothes sometimes so he can smell like me around everyone. I’m not very good at the touch part yet but I did scent him more than once, brought his wrist up to my face, even exposed my throat for him. And my scent… My scent should make it obvious, I know he feels it, he’d commented that it smells nice but he still just calls me his friend.”

“Is he an alpha? I bet he’s an alpha.” Dick shook his head ruefully, he was generalizing but alphas could be really clueless about subtlety (and that included Bruce).

“Beta, actually.” Damian corrected, still a bit pouty.

“So just a knucklehead, then.” Dick chuckled softly. “Have you tried just telling him how you feel, Dami?”

“Tt. Why would I if he’s not interested?”

“Maybe he is, you said he’s paranoid, maybe he’s scared of misreading the signs.” Dick continued to pet Damian’s hair as he considered what else he could say to help. “Talk to him. Kiss him if the mood is right, that’s what I did with your dad.”

“I will think about it.” Damian leaned closer to Dick, mumbling into his clothes. “If he rejects me, I’m blaming you.”

Dick smiled and once again wrapped an arm around the teen, starting to purr all over again as they settled back into a mountain of pillows. “If he breaks your heart, I’ll hunt him down myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so tempted to write a filthy one-shot about that heat with the redheaded harem XD I decided to be wholesome instead.  
> Damian being afraid of squishing the baby and hurting Dick is _totally_ not based on myself when my mother was pregnant of my little sister. No sir, not one bit.  
> What name do you think Damian will choose for his new little sibling? Will Colin ever reciprocate Damian's feelings?  
> 
> 
> If you like brudick with babies (and if you enjoy angst and hurt/comfort) check out my main fic/series- "Caged Birds Don't Sing".
> 
> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed this, I live for them and that's hat motivates me to write the other entries quickly.  
> Since I'm trying to make all entries to this ABO Week part of the same story, feel free to share your theories of what happens next.


End file.
